gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs.
Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. (機動戦士ガンダム エクストリームバーサス) is a 3D Arcade Fighting game and the newest in the series of Gundam VS video game series developed and published by Namco Bandai Games. It's the sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam NEXT. The game was first unveiled at the AOU 2010 and confirmed to be released on September 28, 2010. The game was later released on the PlayStation 3 in December 1, 2011, featuring balance tweaks. The game's theme song is titled "The Catalyst", performed by Linkin Park. Bandai and the band also cooperated in the development of a special HGUC 1/144 RX-78GP-01-FB kit. Its sequel, Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost was released in arcade in 2012. Gameplay Extreme Vs. retains the trademark gameplay of previous installments of the Gundam Vs. series, with a few adjustments and changes. During a standard arcade battle, each team is given a resource meter of 6000 points; when a mobile suit is shot down, its cost is deducted from the meter, and the first team to hit 0 loses. Each mobile suit costs 3000, 2500, 2000, or 1000 points, with higher cost machines being more powerful while cheaper machines are much weaker. A few missions, particularly boss battles, eschew this in favor of making a single machine the target and having its defeat be the goal of the stage (the player's side still has a resource meter and will lose as normal if it's depleted). Gamplay makes use of four primary buttons: Shoot, Melee, Jump, and Search. There are also three sub-commands used by pressing Shoot and Melee (Sub-Weapon), Shoot and Jump (Special Shooting) and Melee and Jump (Special Melee). In addition to these, machines can have two different charge attacks, activated by holding the Shoot or Melee button until a meter on the ammunition display fills. Extreme Vs. adds in two important gameplay changes. Extreme Action is the ability to dash-cancel one's attacks, allowing the player to string together larger and more damaging combos. Extreme Burst is a super mode, similar to older games' Awakenings, activated by pressing Shoot, Melee, and Jump together when a meter at the bottom of the screen is filled. Several machines (primarily those piloted by the protagonists of each series) also have a super-powerful Burst Attack, executed by pressing Shoot, Melee, and Jump together while Extreme Burst is active. Full Boost will give Burst Attacks to every mobile suit in the game. The PlayStation 3 release adds Trial Mission Mode, which features a series of specific challenges that go outside the normal conditions of the game, such as destroying a set number of machines within a time limit or sinking a battleship such as the Argama or Archangel. Trial Mission Mode features a number of enemy-exclusive mobile suits from all the included series, as well as a number of new boss characters. Playable Units Mobile Suit Gundam Stage: Side 7 BGM: "Gallant Char" by Yuji Matsuyama, "Gundam in Crisis" by Takeo Watanabe Additional Characters: *Hayato Kobayashi *Haro *Fraw Bow *Lalah Sune *Gihren Zabi Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Stage: Colony Laser BGM: "Mobile Suit Battle" by Shigeaki Saegusa, "Fleet Battle" by Shigeaki Saegusa Additional Characters: *Fa Yuiry *Reccoa Londe *Sarah Zabiarov Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Stage: Moon Moon BGM: "Silent Voice" by Jun Hiroe Additional Characters: *Elpeo Ple *Mashmyre Cello Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Stage: Angel Halo BGM: "Standup to the Victory" by Tomohisa Kawazoe Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory Stage: BGM: The Winner by Miki Matsubara Additional Characters: *South Burning Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash After War Gundam X Stage: BGM: Additional Characters: *Olba Frost New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz Stage: BGM: "Last Impression" by TWO-MIX Additional Characters: *Relena Peacecraft Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Stage: BGM: Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Stage: Industrial 7 BGM: Additional Characters: *Audrey Burne Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War Stage: BGM: Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children Stage: BGM: Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny Stage: BGM: Additional Characters: *Maureen Kitamura Mobile Suit Gundam SEED !Mobile Suit !!Pilot !!Cost |- |GAT-X105 Strike Gundam |Kira Yamato | |- | | | |} Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray Stage: BGM: "Zips" by T.M. Revolution Original Units *Extreme Gundam Leos Type has separate slots for its Xenon, Eclipse and Agios Phases. Boss Units Note: Extreme Gundam is currently the final boss of the game. Voice Cast Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray - Tohru Furuya *Char Aznable - Shuichi Ikeda *Akahana - Katsuhisa Houki *M'Quve - *Hayato Kobayashi - Kiyonobu Suzuki *Haro - Satomi Arai *Fraw Bow - Rumiko Ukai *Lalah Sune - Keiko Han *Gihren Zabi - Banjo Ginga *Dimitri - Toshio Furukawa Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan - Nobuo Tobita *Quattro Bajeena - Shuichi Ikeda *Paptimus Scirocco - Bin Shimada *Fa Yuiry - Satomi Arai *Rosamia Badam - Yuu Asakawa Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam *Judau Ashta - Kazuki Yao *Haman Karn - Yoshiko Sakakibara *Ple Two / Elpeo Ple - Chieko Honda *Mashmyre Cello - Kenyuu Horiuchi Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray - Tohru Furuya *Char Aznable - Shuichi Ikeda *Quess Paraya - Maria Kawamura Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno - Koji Tsujitani *Zabine Chareux - Kiyoyuki Yanada *Cecily Fairchild - Yumi Touma *Carozzo Ronah (aka Iron Mask) - Masaaki Maeda Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Uso Ewin - Daisuke Sakaguchi *Junko Jenko- Yuko Kobayashi *Katejina Loos - Kumiko Watanabe Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Stella Loussier - Houko Kuwashima Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *Aina Sahalin - Kikuko Inoue Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Louise Halevy - Chiwa Saito *Lockon Stratos / Neil Dylandy - Shinichiro Miki Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 *Oliver May - Hideo Ishikawa Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam *Crux Dogatie - Mugihito Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Original *EX- - Gackt Trivia *Whenever a mobile suit is destroyed, they will produce a unique explosion lifted from their source material. **UC: Massive explosion due to fusion reactor detonation. Curiously, Quin Mantha produces a much smaller explosion than any of the other bosses **Wing, G and X: A smaller explosion. **Turn A and X: Produces a mild explosion due to their unique make up. **SEED and Destiny: Produces a pink colored explosion. **00: Meister units produce a green explosion from their GN Drives. All other units produce a reddish color due to their pseudo GN drives. *In an interview with Siliconera, Ryuichiro Baba, the producer of the Extreme Vs series, stated that he was aware of the game's popularity along with its follow up among the Western fanbase. However, he was unable to localize any of the games due to the severe licensing costs. As a result, Rise of Incarnates was developed as a substitute for the West which shares many elements of the Extreme Vs. series. *Due to the unit representation of the game, the intro movie that plays whenever a unit is selected sometimes depict scenes that never happened in the source material, such as Kira Yamato in the Strike Gundam fighting the Providence Gundam, or the Wing Gundam Zero and the Tallgeese III teaming up. Gallery 機動戦士ガンダム エクストリームバーサス.jpg bnr_gexvs.jpg gada565648c9f.jpg img_1286830_60333549_0.jpg R0070104.jpg External links *http://gundam-vs.jp/extreme/ *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam:_Extreme_Vs.